


Knight of Swords

by WolffyLuna



Category: Age of Sigmar
Genre: Art, Art - Tarot Card, Digital Art, Fan Art, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Knight of Swords: Ambitious, Driven, Fast Thinking
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Knight of Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malachiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachiical/gifts).



> I hope you like this! I very much enjoyed getting a chance to draw some tarot inspired art for my fave. 
> 
> I also couldn't decide to between the version with and without paper textures, so have both!


End file.
